A large variety of actuators creating linear or angular movements are used in mechanical and micromechanical subsystems. Such actuators are based on mechanical, thermal, electrostatic, magnetic, hydraulic, pneumatic and piezoelectric movement principles. Novel actuator systems may include more than one movement or actuating principle. The actuators transfer mechanical, thermal, electrostatic, magnetic, hydraulic, pneumatic and piezoelectric energy into mechanical linear or angular movements. This movement, being proportional to the input signal, can be used to control various processes and to serve as an output of a control sub-system.
Fiber lasers, fiber optics for communications, and other systems for light delivery in medical, industrial and remote-sensing applications can handle high optical powers, namely, optical powers up to several watts in single fibers or waveguides. If these large specific intensities (power/unit area) are introduced into systems, and part or all of the optical power can be used as an energy source for actuation, a novel kind of actuator can be developed, i.e. light-operated optical actuators, in which the input energy to the actuator is light. This is the subject of the present invention. Light is transformed by the actuator into linear or angular movement, thus being useful as a direct optical actuator.